The Haunted Mansion
by jenflower
Summary: Haunted Hijinx


The Haunted Mansion The gang got an invitation to go to Eustace Strych's house for a Halloween party. Of course, once again, Jimmy said he'd rather gargle liqiud nitrogen than go. The first time, Jimmy didn't want to because he was jealous. He likes Cindy, but Cindy likes Eustace, not him. But he's not supposed to like her because she's trying to beat Jimmy by becoming the smartest kid in Retroville (not the second smartest). Cindy and Libby were excited to see Eustace, Jimmy had on a scowl, Carl was excited to see Eustace's llama collection, and Sheen was excited to see the Ultralord room. Eustace shook Sheen and Carl's hands. "Nice to see you" he said. He gave a Libby a hug. When Cindy came in, Eustace's eyes grew wide in excitement. "Hi, Cindy, dear." He said and bent down to kiss Cindy on the hand. Jimmy scowled at Eustace as he came in. "Oh, hello, Neutron." Eustace said sarcastically. "Cindy, why don't we go have some Purple Flurp and ice cream? The rest of you can explore my place". Cindy and Eustace went to the table as Carl, Libby and Sheen went to the entrance room. It was kind of yellow; that is, not lemon yellow, but kind of light yellow and pictures and the sides were wood. The room was kind of round. They were just standing around checking out the room when the door slammed. They all screamed. Then, the walls started to expand and the power went off. They screamed. Luckily it went back on. "Okay, what in Ultralord's name is going on here?" asked Sheen. "I don't know. Maybe nothing else scary will happen, and we can move on." Said Libby. "Okay." Said Carl. "Let's go." They moved into a hall made up of wood and pictures. It suddenly started raining, thundering, and lightning. They screamed. If the thunder wasn't scary enough, when a crack of thunder would go off, the picture showed the person or animal in the picture's skeleton. They screamed. "Okay. One more freaky room and I'm telling Eustace." said a freaked out Libby. She went into another dining room and saw ghosts everywhere! She ran away and screamed. "What's wrong, Libby, dear. You look like you just saw a ghost." said Eustace. Cindy kicked Eustace under the table for calling Libby dear. Cindy's thinks Eustace's world revolves around her. "Ouch." said Eustace under his breath. Libby was out of breath. "I did" said an out-of breath Libby. "Nah, dear. You're probably just hallucinating. This place doesn't have any ghosts." Cindy kicked Eustace under the table for the second time. 'I did , I really did. It was scary." said a still-out-of-breath Libby. "The only thing that's scary in this place, Libs, is how paranoid you're being." said Cindy. "Libby's right. We saw ghosts." Said Jimmy. 'Oh, and just because you're a genius, you think I'm going to believe you." Said Eustace. Jimmy went to his hoverbot and went over to his lab. He wanted to make an invention that would track down the ghosts. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be all charged up for 3 hours. "My invention will show you that there really are ghosts lurking here." said Jimmy. "Okay then, nerd. Show it to me." Eustace said. "It's still charging up. It'll be a while." said Jimmy. "Okay" said Eustace, leaning back in his chair. "You're not leaving until you show me at least one ghost." said Eustace. "No. I'm not staying in this creepy place." Libby said trying to escape. "Why are you calling it creepy? This is the least creepy place. There are no ghosts." said a defiant Eustace. "That's because you've never seen one." Replied Libby. "And I never will." said Eustace, still not believing that the place is haunted. Since they knew they were staying for a while, Sheen, Carl and Libby made themselves at home. They stayed in the room that Eustace and Cindy were in. A few times, they did see a ghost float by, it would be gone by the time Eustace looked, making him angrier and angrier. Finally, it had been 3 hours. "Goddard, bring me the Ghost Tracker 5000". The ghost tracked that there was a ghost in Eustace's room. "Eustace, go to your room." said Jimmy. "Oh, be quiet, Neutron. You're starting to sound like my parents." said an angry Eustace. "Go" Said Jimmy. "Okay. Whatever." said Eustace reluctantly trudging to his room. "You think he'll see the ghost?" asked Cindy. Suddenly, Eustace let out a bloodcurdling scream. "I'll take that as a yes." Said Libby. "I'M SORRY I DOUBTED YOU, NEUTRON! JUST GET RID OF IT!" Jimmy went on his hoverbot. He invented a machine called The Ghost Buster 5000, but it wouldn't be ready for 3 hours. For those 3 hours, Eustace was being chased around all over the mansion by ghosts and he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. (Okay, that's not a visual Eustace would like to see right now). The invention Jimmy made was very similar to that of the one he used to get rid of the Twonkies. He ran around chasing the ghosts. The ghosts were gone. 


End file.
